Double Mint Twins
by CinemaPriate
Summary: Ruby's past self is brought back into the game as the two versions of the same demon plot together to bring down the Winchesters, complete their mission, and take out any demons or anyone else that stands in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Double Mint Twins is a ongoing storyline written between me (Ruby 1.0) and Ruby 2.0 on . We both thought it would be cool to share our work with other Supernatural fans out there.**

**Ruby 2.0**

The initial confrontation hadn't gone well. Confrontations rarely did when there were two hot heads in said group. Accusatory comments were made first, evolving into threats, which in turn shifted into the complete disruption of physical blows; only to be broken up by the largest member of the group by using his strong hands pulling his brother and lover apart. She never minded fisticuffs with Dean Winchester; there was a perverse deliciousness in the act that was almost as sweet as candy. Ruby knew she could take him, unless he pulled her own knife on her, then it was no holds barred fighting. Allowing the larger Winchester to pull her back she continued to glare angrily at her accuser. Of what; double crossing them, somehow. He was always looking to catch her at it. Eyeing her knife then, Ruby gave a genuine frown and lusted after her Beauty once again. It was decided she needed to have that back, but that would be at a later date. First settling this doppelganger confrontation needed to be addressed…artfully.

"Look…I don't know what you're talking about. If you're seeing the old me, maybe you are just still hung up on that body. I don't know. What I do know is that when Lilith kicked me out of my host, I don't know what happened. I know she uses up hosts like a forest fire, and that body was already dead, you can thank Bobby Singer for that. Shot her right in the stomach with the broken Colt. So maybe you need to do a little research and use your brain before you go accusing people about things you don't know anything about."

Huffing angry, leather clad arms were crossed beneath her bust and a hipshot stance was taken in a show of fierce attitude that silently and yet loudly, let her mindset be known. The simple black henley pulled tight across her bosom though those curves were easily hidden by the black tailored leather jacket that hung on her as though it had been made specifically for her. And who knew, it might have been. Denim bootcut jeans hung low on her hips, held in place by a black leather belt, with a side buckle of black rhinestones, at least they were supposed to be rhinestones one never could tell with Ruby. She might have needed some onyx for something and hid it in plain sight. Black matching Italian leather boots with a low heel completed the ever fashionable ensemble of the Demon.

As expected Sam worked to talk Dean down from his anger, leaving Ruby to calm herself, though within the Demon was beyond thrilled and dancing in her skin. It was going off only too perfectly for words. As the boys argued, Ruby played her part beautifully, rolling her dark brow eyes to the heavens and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, tapping her toe with impatience. At another hurled insult at her she took serious offense to, or at least gave the impression of it a shake of her dark head was given, while arms were unfolded and she started for Dean a second time. The Eldest Winchester was not about to back down and started to meet her half way only to have Sam wrestle himself between them again.

"I told you the truth, Short Bus, I don't know anything about it! Call me that again and I will cut your tongue out. I'm not lying. And I won't be called out by a Hunter having a bad hair day."

She brought much of the sass she tempered for Sam to the proverbial table for Dean. She delighted in tormenting him far too much. He fell for the bait, predictably, and another argument ensued; this one hotter than the last one. Escalating into obscenities on both sides Ruby threw her hands up and gave a vulgar gesture of irritation once again.

"Sam, rein in your brother or I will. And I want my knife. If there's some demon out there jacking the bodies I leave behind, I don't need yahoo here losing it for me. After all, sounds like whoever this is, is gunning for me, not you two. Sam?"

His name was spoken expectantly as a small and surprisingly soft hand was presented in want. Waiting with the patience of the damned and looking annoyed the entire time that Sam worked to talk his brother into handing over the gem that was hers anyway. And yet again, more arguing erupted. It was entirely too easy working a wedge between these dear Winchester Brothers. However, when Dean flat out denied Ruby arched a dark sculpted brow and planted her hands on her hips inclining her dark head slightly.

"Excuse me? It's _my _knife. I'm lending it to you as a show of good faith and you messed that up on your end. So I'll have it back now, or I will take it back. I'm only not beating you right now for Sam's sake."

Eventually, the knife hilt was presented to her from behind as Sam held his brother back. Taking it, Ruby 2.0 slipped it into the waistband of her jeans and covered the bone hilt with her jacket. Her beauty secured Ruby shook her head and picked up her bag containing the few object she never left without and started towards the door with a hip swaying gait. That same hand that had deftly taken her blade, rested on the door lock as a dark glance was given over her shoulder taking in the struggling of the brothers.

"Look, Sam I'm going to go and let you guys have some quality family time or whatever. You know how to reach me. But be careful, if what Dean-o says is true. We've got a new player in town."

And with that the brunette beauty took her leave of the last of the Winchesters closing the door behind her, before a slow wicked smile crept upon her soft glossy lips.

"Perfect."

**Ruby 1.0**

Blonde, slender, curvy, and full of attitude. Those few words summed up Ruby 1.0 in a nutshell. The feisty demon was known for her tomboyish, don't give a shit attitude. Well, at least in the demon world. Here, on earth, others knew her as the crazy girl with the knife that kills demons. Well, that was the farce she created. Lilith had tried to cast Ruby from her blonde host a while back, leaving the poor girl to die, no thanks to Bobby for shooting her. She was very pissed at him for that and swore she would seek revenge. Well, maybe just a little messing around with. Bobby wasn't as important as the Winchester brothers. The blonde would even go as far and say that she would do damn well anything to get those boys to bend to her's and Lucifer's will. But mostly hers.

Lilith had, in fact, 'killed' Ruby. But, as a contingency plan, Ruby had a witch cast a spell on her body to keep it alive. The blonde herself was a witch, but casting spells was a bit difficult as a demon. Laws of nature and whatnot. Though, she had been practicing dark magic that went very well with being a demon. It was incredibly hard to find time between staying hidden and causing turmoil with the Winchester brothers to find time to practice. So, just to have a bit of fun, Ruby had been tailing the brothers and would pop up every now and then. Normally she was very skilled at evading showing herself completely to the brothers, but she was sure they caught a glimpse of her face. They knew she was alive and kicking. Though, they couldn't quite explain it since the 2.0 version of herself was walking around too. She wasn't sure who's expression she would enjoy seeing most. Dean, for the pure shock of seeing the blonde again or Sam. Maybe he'd feel guilty for hooking up with her brunette self. She didn't mind. The blonde just wanted to raise Hell with the brothers and so far she had done that.

Weeks passed as she trailed the brothers. One night deep in the mountains, Ruby made herself known to Sam. Quietly she snuck through their campsite and slipped effortlessly into their tent. She knelt down and placed a slender and soft hand over Sam's mouth while holding a finger to her lips. He jolted awake, eyes wide with alarm and confusion. "Shhh..." She softly said as she beckoned him with her pointer finger. The manicured white tip glinting in the soft moonlight.

"Ruby? What the hell is going on? How are you here?"  
"Shh, dumb ass. I don't want to wake your brother."

"What?"

"I don't know how I'm here, just that I am."

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, planning the best way or orchestrate her plan. She caught wind from her 2.0 self that Sam was very good a keeping secrets from his brother. 2.0 had trained him well. That way, she knew he could keep her secret. Though, it would be a bit difficult since her plan sort of involved Sam turning on brunette Ruby thus creating a further wedge between the brothers.

"Oh, come on Ruby. You're gonna have to give me more then that! I've been hanging around with a girl claiming to be you. Now tell me, what the Hell is going on?"

"Keep your voice down, dammit! Do you know what Dean would do to you, to _me_ if he found out I was here? There's already bad blood between us, I don't need him accusing me of some sort of trickery too."

A deep breath filled the demon's lungs before she exhaled it and looked up at Sam. The pale moonlight made his hair glint gray like he was an aging man. She frowned slightly watching the shadows cross his face, casting his eyes into darkness. She stepped closer and rested a hand on his bare arm. Slight chill bumps ran across his skin. Inwardly, Ruby smiled knowing all too well the attraction that Sam had to Ruby 1 and 2 and she to him.

Lifting on her tip toes so that she was near his height, she whispered quietly to him. "Sam, you know I wouldn't do anything to mislead you in anyway. Honest to God, or whatever, I don't know what the Hell is going on. Obviously someone wants to stir up trouble and is doing so by claiming to be me. I don't know who they are, but no doubt Lilith is trying to distract you."

Staying on her tip toes, the blonde reached out with her other hand and moved Sam's face back to look at hers. "Sam, don't worry and don't beat yourself up. You know how manipulative demons can be. For the sake of Dean and this demon, go along with what she says, okay? I'll figure things out. But whatever you do, don't piss her off. There is nothing worse then a pissed off demon." She laughed lightly before kissing his cheek softly. "I'll keep in touch."

Stepping back, the blonde waved farewell and slipped into the shadows as if she was never there. The sound of a zipper broke the night air and Dean walked out from his tent. "Who was that?"

Sam looked down at the ground trying to figure out what to say. "No one important." He murmured.

"For God's sake Sam, we're in the middle of the freaking mountains. How can you say it's no one important?" He looked at his brother expectantly. "You know what, never mind. I give up Sammy, I do. I can't deal with this anymore."

The elder brother stormed off back to his tent. From the shadows Ruby's eyes glint in the moonlight before losing all color and flashing to black. A mischievous smile danced across her face. Deep inside her joy washed over her. She had planted the seeds of doubt and betrayal.

Back in the present, Ruby 1.0 waited for her counterpart at a predetermined location of their choosing. It was a classy restaurant, a place she was sure the Winchesters would never, never appear in. The blonde was dressed in fitted jeans that flared slightly at the ends. Her upper half was clad in a simple gray shirt covered by her red leather jacket. Like always, her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her posture was one of ease as she nibbled at a bread stick. The door opened and the blonde looked up. A wide smile spread across her face as she spotted the brunette. "Why hello, Ruby. Fancy meeting you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby 1.0**

A vibrant and slightly sinister smile danced across Ruby 1.0's face as she admired her future self's gait across the posh restaurant. Her hips swinging to the beat of her own silk smooth drum. She noted the elegant attire she wore. Ruby leaned back in her chair, looking the woman up and down. If a fellow diner had glanced over at the blonde, they would think her a lesbian for the way her eyes sauntered over the approaching woman. But, Ruby didn't mind. Call it vanity, but she could appreciate a fellow female body. After all, she worked hard for her's.

"You should have shared the memo!" The blonde laughed lightly as she examined her own clothing. "Now I fell under dressed." She shook her head in amusement as she looked up at the attractive waiter. She winked at him before he left to fulfill the command of her future self.

Upon the offering of the phone, Ruby took it greedily, excited to see what kind of turmoil she had caused the brothers. At the sound of desperation in Sam's voice, the blonde glanced up at herself and laughed like a school girl listening to the sound of her crush. A quizzical look crossed her face at the mention of needing something. "Our blood?" She questioned, quite curious about the fact. A slight tingling sensation rippled over her skin as she thought of the giant that was Sam and having his lips gracing her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in that thought before she returned her attention back to Ruby. "Is it as good as I image?" She giggled. "But yes, it is great." The blonde commented as she listened through the messages again. Her favorite part was listening to Dean in the background. She handed the phone back. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, even though Dean was the bane of her existence, she wouldn't mind dabbling in a little fun with the hunky man. Hell, what Ruby saw and she liked, she normally went for it. Weather the person wanted to or not. She was a manipulative bitch, simple as that. She didn't mind one damn bit that she was, either.

At the mention of french fries, the hazel hues of the blonde lit up with excitement. "Oh, God, I wonder if they sell french fries here. I could totally go for some." She winked at her counterpart as she picked up the menu, eyes searching the plastic cover for something to eat. The blonde didn't make it a habit of coming to fancy restaurants such as these, so the menu was a bit foreign to her. Still, she knew good food when she smelt or saw it. She was about to make a choice when Burnett Ruby sent a quiet warning to her. Looking up, she noted the two waiters approaching them at a speed that was far too fast. She set down the menu and rolled her eyes. "God, why can't they leave us alone? They should know we meant nothing by killing them. It was all for the greater good."

In one fluid motion, the blonde reclined in her chair slightly so that her right foot swung up across her leg, exposing the top of her boot. Her nimble fingers slid inside and produced her second favorite knife. It was her back up to the special knife. It couldn't kill demons but it had a nice flair to it. A soft smile lit her lips as she felt the cool handle touch her skin. Grasping it, she withdrew the knife as it became an extension of her arm. Her head snapped up as she mimicked the posture of her other self. She nodded her head slightly as she placed a hand under the table. With a quick jerk to the left and right, she counted how many people were in the area. They were going to make a scene, that was for sure. Hopefully not one too big that it would warrant the attraction of the Winchester brothers.

Another glance forward and the demons were almost upon the two Ruby's. Blonde Ruby mouthed 'One, two, three.' At the mention of three, she stood up taking the table with her as she shoved with all her might at the approaching demons. A loud clatter filled the air as glass and wood broke. The diners were startled out of their wits at the sudden site of two women attacking the waiters. Ruby didn't care about that now, all she cared about was killed those sons of bitches again. Hell, they ruined a pleasant meal. A sneer appeared on her face as she stood knife ready, free hand by her face ready to strike. The taller of the two demons glanced down at her knife, wary of it, trying to see if it was the special knife.

"You've been busy, Ruby." Her attacking demon said.  
"Yeah, well, no rest for the wicked, you should know that." She taunted. "Now, tell me, have I killed you before? Or are you someone's bitch sent to do their dirty work?"

The demon did not respond well to that comment. He growled before launching himself at Ruby aiming for her head. She lashed out at him, knife slicing his arm as she spun around, avoiding his grasp. Quick as lightning he turned around and was more cautious this time. "You always were a quick one, Ruby."  
"Well, you know me, gotta stay light on my feet in case of a sudden attack." She jerked her head to the side slightly indicating that this was one of those moments.  
"Now tell me, why exactly are you attacking me?" The brown haired, black eyed demon reached out with his fist trying to land a punch on Ruby's face. She blocked with her arm and counter attacked with her own punch. It landed on his jaw, sending his head flying to the side. Rage boiled within the demon. "I'm not going to be damned to hell again by the back stabbing witch bitch."

At the sound of that name, Ruby's eyes lit up with recognition. "Enoch."  
"I'm hurt, you didn't recognize me?"  
"For God's, Enoch, am I supposed to remember every demon?" She snorted.  
"Well, I would hope you would have remembered me. After all, we had such a delightful time in Hell and on earth." A sinister smile sat plastered on his face. A slow and rising anger ranged in Ruby. True, she did have a fantastic time with Enoch, though, it was by his manipulation that she found herself captivated by him, and where she learned her skills.  
"So what, are you sent to drag me and well, me, back to hell?"  
"You're an anomaly, Ruby. You two shouldn't exist."  
The blonde gave another snort. "Anomaly my ass. We are freaking demons, Enoch, how is having two of me any different then what we do for a living?"

Another wave of ranger rose in Enoch's eyes as he lunged once more towards Ruby this time grasping her hair and throwing her to her knees, blonde locks still held in his grasp. A shriek rattled the air as a woman diner observed the fight. Another waiter stood with a phone pressed to his ear as he no doubt-ably reported to the police what was happening. However, Ruby's attention was diverted to her counterpart. Skillfully the brown haired lady took down her attacker using her killer heels as a weapon. Glad to know she could still fight.

With that motivation, Ruby struggled against Enoch as he wrenched her head back so they stared each other in the eye. Her hazel hues locked with his now blue ones. Her lids lifted slightly as time seemed to stand still. The sneer that once plastered the male demons face slowly melted into a frown. Ruby's slightly terrified gaze morphed into one of determination and slight confusion as the two former lovers held that pose. It wasn't until a loud thud graced the air that their gaze was broken. Conflicted, and without warning, Ruby reacted as she twisted Enoch's arm and wrenched it behind his back forcing him to his knees. With her other hand, she held the knife to his throat. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "You were always my favorite, Enoch." Her lips parted sightly as she nibbled his ear. "I'm sorry about this." She whispered. With a flick of her wrist, Ruby slashed the man's neck, rich crimson liquid burst fourth staining the carpeting. The blonde glanced over at her counterpart, watching her engage in a fist fight with the other demon.

**Ruby 2.0**

The corner of the lipsticked lips turned up slightly a she watched herself admire, well…herself. This whole personal pronoun thing with her past self was becoming a little easier to get a hang of. After all they were the same person, only slightly different given the experiences that they'd not yet shared. Nothing like getting ripped from your host by a stronger demon, it hurt worse than holy water and an exorcism put together. And yet, she kept that little tidbit from her blonde counterpart sitting across from her. No some things were better left to find out on one's own, such as having a sexual relationship with Sam Winchester. That she would keep a secret; however the bloodletting, well that was too exciting and too delightful NOT to share.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. I saw the outfit on a woman and I well, decided I wanted it and that it would look better on me. And we are never underdressed. Always perfect."

Winking to the other woman, no doubt they did look like a lesbian couple the way they spoke and looked over each other. The truth was at least this Ruby was simply very enamored with herself. Supremely confident in almost all ways, the Manipulative demoness couldn't help but be nostalgic while looking at the other version of herself. Having two Rubys in existence was only all the more exciting and dangerous.

Watching the blonde over the rim of the water glass she lifted to her soft red lips, a delightful smirk decorated her pretty features. Nodding in silent agreement at just how fantastic the message was and inside she was over joyed to see that the other demon took the same enjoyment out of the message as she did; especially the portion of Dean's quip.

"Yes, well, I need to get him strong enough to you know… finish the game. So yeah, our blood. And he's….well yeah it's better than we could imagine…"

A faint smile of a woman thinking of a particularly nice sexual encounter. But yes both of the Winchester men were particularly good looking, in a way that should be illegal. Unfortunately for her Dean tended to be insanely anti-Ruby, but who knows, perhaps her counter self might be able to wear the man down, or cast a fun little spell? That would be exciting to wake up next to him and have him freak out. Though he might try to kill her with her own knife or exorcise her for her trick. But Ruby thought it just might be worth it. That was if she didn't have Sam Winchester already addicted to her. Not just to her blood, but to her whole self. It was a delightful sensation, and part of her, a small part, was starting to fall for the human man herself. She wasn't lying when she said she remembered what it was like to be human. And part of the devil's heartstrings tugged a little for Sam Winchester. Not enough to compromise the mission, but enough to make her enjoy the moments every more than usual.

A soft chuckle came from her lips at the excitement in Ruby's voice over the possibility of French fries in the establishment they were sitting in. Nodding in enthusiastic agreement, her dark brown eyes moved down to the menu to examine it in search of the desired deep fried crack she so loved. Ruby got about one third of the way down before the other demons made their presence known and she knew that she was not going to be getting any fries from this fancy joint. Not to mention she was probably going to get blood all over her newly stolen outfit, which irritated her, before they even struck.

As the demons gained ever closer to the two women, the menu was set down and her knife poised. Holding her other self's gaze, the brunette gave a nearly imperceptible nod and on the count of three, she lifted the table jointly with the blonde and through it into the oncoming demons with murder in their eyes or at least the idea of sending them back to Hell with glee. The crash was enough to startle all of the guests, the crashing of the table, the glass breaking, and water and breadsticks flying everywhere. The sudden deafening silence in the restaurant was nearly palpable, in the few seconds before the shouting and screaming occurred.

The demon that came after the brunette was unknown to her, which made things much easier. Clearly nothing more than an attempt to be a social climber, after all, the street cred she'd gain if she was the one to take the great Ruby out, well her social demon stock would skyrocket. Despite the fact that she possessed a strong male body, the brunette Ruby avoided the first attempt at a grapple by ducking and spinning around low to leg sweep the bitch sending her on her back. Reaching down Ruby removed her left shoe and put her weight on that now bare foot, careful to avoid the broken glass, but what was a little blood anyway?

Without warning, she didn't worry about engaging the other attacking demon in her usual verbal engagement. No this bottom feeder didn't deserve the pleasure of the fantastic quips she could deliver while beating the hell out of someone. When the other demon gained to their feet, they were a little more hesitant to try and grab her and instead managed to land a grazing blow on the brunette's cheek only moments before a smirk touched Ruby's lips and she went so far as to silently wink at the other demon in response to the glare she received only moments before those silver heels etched in anti-demon marks with a light scratch of her knife that even she couldn't touch afterwards, was stabbed viciously into the carotid artery of the host and twisted. She left the shoe there while she punched the demon in the face in a series of quick jabs to bring her to 'his' knees.

No doubt it was a gruesome sight, as people started screaming and running or the exits at the sight of blood. Previously they'd remained seated in horror, but the crimson on the pale carpet staining the plush pile was enough to send them moving like spooked cattle towards the only exit available. Customers, waiters, even the kitchen staff were abandoning the restaurant. En masse dine and dash.

"Bye bye. Give my love to the Pit."

Her voice was vicious and dripping with venom, as she jerked the heel out of neck and let the blood start to pour out at a quicker rate. She held the dark hair of the man's hair in place until the smoke disappeared from the body and then she let it drop to the floor with a heavy sigh. Annoyed, she looked over the carnage… well it couldn't be called carnage after all there were only two bodies, it was more like a misdemeanor by her own account. Glancing to her blonde counterpart, she nodded seeing that she was well under control. Ruby slipped the bloody heel on back her bare foot and righted her chair, to remove the black leather blazer and shrug into it, as well as sling her matching Prada purse over her shoulder and wait for Ruby to finish with the other Demon. She recognized him, and wiggled her slender fingers in a farewell with a twisted smirk on her face as the other Ruby dispatched him back to Hell. Once it was finished she smiled to Herself.

"What do you say we go find some French fries?"

**Ruby 1.0**

The blonde looked at the mess they had created. Well, that they had contributed to. The two demon bodies lay sprawled on the ground, blood was everywhere. The diners were looking at the two woman wide eye-ed with fear. No one could fathom how two small woman could take out the big men that were their attackers.

Ruby glanced over at herself and smiled widely, admiring their handy work. No doubt Enoch would try and make his way back. It was in his nature. Ever since Hell, he had been her favorite 'pupil'. Though he would never admit it, Ruby thought that the elder demon fell for his witch bitch target. But that was in the past. He could come and try to capture or kill her, but she'd be ready. She had bigger fish to fry then just Enoch.

In the distance sirens began to blare. The waiters and cooks were too freaked out or scared to even approach the two women. So, at the mention of french fries, the face of the blonde lit up like a child on Christmas. "Oh my God, I would love to get some french fries. Especially after the fight we just had." With a flick of her hair, Ruby picked up her bag from the place where their table once stood. Shouldering it, she slug her arm into Ruby's and waltzed out the door making sure her hips swung in the process.

"Here, let sit and discuss our evil plans." Blonde Ruby pointed to a park bench. The sun was nearly set and people were starting to clear the park. A light wind tussled the blonde's hair as she leaned against the park bench, crossing her legs, and opened her bag of french fries. She withdrew a couple of the shoestring potatoes and tossed them in her mouth. Her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the delicious taste of salt and grease. She licked her lips before she turned her attention to Ruby. "God, these things are amazing. Whoever invented them was a genius." She laughed before tossed a few more french fries in her mouth.

After 'escaping' the fancy restaurant, the two companions went in search of a place that served amazing french fries. Luckily, they found a place a few blocks over. And they managed to evade the cops. After ditching their nice clothes, they found similar yet different outfits to slip into. Besides, the blonde one didn't like smelling like dead demon. Very untasteful.

"So, I was thinking we can tag team working on the brothers. You'll have to re-convince Sam that you are okay and trust worthy. I'll focus on Dean." Ruby paused for a moment as she ate a few more fries. She then cleaned her fingers on her jeans. "I'll tell him that if that is future me, don't trust her but me, instead. He'll have to keep it a secret from Sam. I'll come up with some bullshit reason for why."

Another pause hung in the air as Ruby thought more of what she could do. You could literally see wheels turning in her head. Her eyes glanced over the darken park. The lights that lined the path created eery shadows in the grass. It look as if the shadows were alive. In all honesty, they could be.

"Okay." Ruby commented. "The Winchesters are dangerous together. They threaten our kind and those of our friends. If we work to break them apart and help us, I think we will be set. Together, they are dangerous. Separate, they are impressionable. It may take some convincing, but I think we can do it."

The blonde looked at her counterpart, waiting for her ideas or reaction. Ruby 1.0 though her plan was very good. There was nothing more she liked then messing with a broken person. Dean was her perfect target. A slight smile formed on her lips as the edges curled upwards. Absentmindedly, she reached for another handful of fries.

With their plan in placed, the blonde hugged her brunette self and gracefully walked down the darken path. In a few days time they would contact each other with updates. Deep inside, an overwhelming sense of excitement and malice bubbled up inside the blonde. For weeks now she had dreamed of really messing with the Winchesters. It sickened her the bond those two had. Though she'd never admit it, she craved something like that. Who wouldn't? A scrawl danced across her face, taking away the chipper mood she had just had moments before. "Damn Winchesters." She commented under her breath.

Back in her suite of a room, the blonde undressed so that her soft skin was exposed. She glanced at herself in a full body mirror admiring the way she looked. Ever so slightly you could see the etching of her abdominal muscles protruding against her skin. Her toned arms hanging loosely by her side. The demon's breast stood tall with pride. She smiled as she walked to the bath tub and began to draw water from the faucet. She moved to the sink mirror next and rummaged for a hair tie in the drawer. Ruby ran her fingers through her hair before she tossed her long golden locks into a bun that rested up top her head.

Quietly, the water gurgled as it slowly began to fill up the tub. The blonde dipped her slender fingers in the hot liquid. Just to her liking. Reaching over she drew a bubble bath mixture from the side of the tub and tossed a few drops in to the water. She sped the flow of the water till bubbles began to appear. Shutting the faucet off she slowly slipped into the warm bath and slid into the water, feeling the liquid push against her skin. Goosebumps popped up at the sudden contrast to the cool air outside the water. Once settled, the blonde leaned her head back against the cushion that was mounted to the back of the tub and closed her eyes, a pleasant smile etched on her face.

Hours passed in this manor as Ruby let the water seep into her skin loosening her muscles. The demon was completely and utterly relaxed. A pleasure she didn't get to experience often. Most of her life was spent running around chasing the Winchesters or hunting her kin or fighting someone. It honestly never seemed to end. Though, she shouldn't complain. Not many demons could say they get to experience the good life. Most were lower class demons sent to do the dirty work of others. Still, they would relish the life of boos and sex or rape, considering they were in host bodies. However, they made do with what they had. Ruby had learned to have higher standards. After all, even in hell she was able to observe a little of what when on in the upper kingdom of earth.

After the water cooled and had lost its appeal, Ruby rose out of the water as droplets slid down her body. Stepping onto the rug she reached for a towel and wrapped it tightly around her body. Walking back into the bedroom she glanced at her phone, noting she had a text from an unknown number. Thinking it was her future self, she slid a damp finger across the screen and read the message.

_Are you there, Ruby? Dean_.

A curious expression crossed over the she demon's face. Why would she be getting a text from Dean? Had her counterpart already made her move on Sam? Ruby bit her lip as she deliberated on answering. Maybe it was a test? What would happen if she answered? With a breath, she began typing a reply.

_Yes, I am._

Minutes passed. The blonde kept looking at the screen waiting for a reply. Her phone buzzed.

_What the hell is going on? Some chick is claiming to be you. I don't trust her. Sam isn't listening._

And evil smile danced across her face. Quickly, she typed a response.

_Meet me tomorrow in Richland Park. 2pm._


End file.
